Angel Investigations
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley, Gunn, Spike. A collection of ficlets based on the characters of Angel.
1. Hers Forever

_(Angel/Fred)**  
**_

_**Hers Forever**_

He is addicted to the sound of her voice. It's a symphony of half understood babble and it's as easy to get a headache from as a marching band, yet he'd rather listen to nothing else. She is his drug. She is all he needs. She is perfect. He wants to be there for her always and to be able to spend the rest of eternity protecting her.

She is addicted to the gravelly tone of his voice. It's hypnotic. Mesmerizing. It makes her feel safe. He is able to soothe her nerves with a smile. He is hers. Forever.

_FIN._


	2. Mishaps

_**Mishaps**_

Eyes flutter open. Closed. Again. Finally remain closed. A moan of agony sends shivers down her spine. Pupils shift from side to side beneath eyelids.

"What. Happened?"

Breathing in deeply, she steadies herself. Prepares herself. Tries not to cringe as she tells him. "Wesley?"

"Mmm?"

"The spell may not have gone exactly as I predicted it would." It is little comfort that he can't see her wince. Surely her tone is enough to express her discomfort in telling him this.

The five seconds that he allows silence to linger is deafening. "What," he says, "do you mean?"

She swallows.

"Am I," he tries. "Am I all in one piece? Am I going to be okay?"

"Wesley, please don't get mad."

"What happened?!"

"I...well. You have a tail now. Don't feel too bad though. Angel has no eyebrows either. And on that note, I'm going to go get him – Angel – to, you know, explain more." Scurrying out the door, her entire body tenses when he reacts. She comes to an abrupt halt and doesn't move until she can hear his footsteps hurrying towards her.

"What?!"

_fin._


	3. Cross Broke

_**Cross Broke**_

"I've got it. Angel! I've got it!" Wesley pushes past the startled vampire and heads for the weapons closet. Pulling it open with one swift movement, his fingers close around a length of wood. A cross bow. He retrieves an arrow and holds it triumphantly in the air while they race back up the stairs.

Pausing at the top, Wesley fumbles with bow and arrow. His fingers slip over each other as he hurries to set it up. Rather he drops it. It sails over the balcony, snaps in half when it hits the ground; the pieces bounce a little in opposite directions and then settle. He frowns and glances back at the weapons closet. "I can get another one," he suggests.

Angel rolls his eyes. "That was the last one. Now can we do it my way?"

Shrugging, Wesley waves a hand in front of him. "Be my guest."

Jumping over the balcony, Angel lunges for the sweater hooked over the lights. It pulls free easily and he lands gracefully on the ground with it clenched in one hand. "Next time," he says, "we do it my way first."

_fin._


	4. Dustpan

**_Dustpan_**

"There is subtle," Angel says, "and then there is Spike."

"What do you mean? You don't think he-?"

A flash of determination lights up his eyes.

Fred takes a small step back. "Oh! You _do_ think he."

"I do."

"But why? What would be in it for him?"

"Other than having one thing more to shove in my face and gloat over?"

"Yes. Other than that."

Sighing, Angel turns and moves to sit in his chair. There's a soft squeak of protest under his weight followed by the screech of leather against leather. Fred narrows her eyes.

"Well," Angel says. "I don't know."

"Least we don't have to worry about more paperwork for a deceased customer," Fred offers, shrugging. "Pain in the neck, that stuff is."

"I suppose." Angel lets out a heavy sigh and crosses his arms over his chest. "Though if he continues to bring it up at every chance he gets I'll be needing a dustpan."

Fred swallows and nods.

"And one of the forms for deceased employees."

_fin._


	5. Rumoured To

**_Rumoured To_**

"You didn't!"

"Are you sure about that?" A wicked smile creeps across Cordelia's face. Her hair gleams brilliantly under the horrid lighting she insisted they install after the last demon attack. To Wesley, she looked like pure evil. To anyone else it would look like she was trying to seduce him.

"What did you say to Fred?"

Her hair bounces around her shoulders.

"Cordelia! It's not funny!"

"It is a bit." She prods him in the arm. "Admit it."

He glares instead.

"Fine. I told her that you like her."

"What?!"

"Relax. I also said it's probably just a rumour."

_fin._


	6. Angel’s Heart

**_Angel's Heart_**

_You've got wires going in_

_You've got wires, coming out of your skin_

"_Wires" by Athlete_

We weren't close. Well, I suppose we were, dong what we do. But we could have been closer. I wish we had been. She looks so pale now. There are wires going in and coming out of her skin. Those wires are all that is sustaining her. She wouldn't be alive without them, which is a scary thought. Bump them or do something wrong and she'll die.

Anyway. I didn't know her well enough and now it's too late. She may never wake up. The doc said few people in comas such as hers wake again. Her chances aren't high.

It's weighing heavy on Angel too. They had something together. I can tell in the way he looks at her when he visits now. There's more to their relationship than what they let out for everyone to see. His heart is aching and I'll do anything to fix that. I should've studied medicine then maybe I could...

Maybe I could get to know her better.

Maybe I could save Angel's heart.

Maybe.

But then maybe not.

Maybe this is how it is meant to be.

I'll miss Cordy for what we did know of each other and for what we didn't. We'll all miss her. I can still hope she'll make it out of this okay though, can't I? She's not gone yet and stranger things have happened.

_fin._


	7. Excessive Broodiness

_**Excessive Broodiness**_

"This needs to stop!" Cordelia announces as she marches into Angel's office.

Without moving his head, he looks at her. Confused doesn't begin to describe how he feels. "What does?"

"This!" Cordelia says, throwing her hands outward to gesture around them. "It's too broody and dark and Angel! Did I mention the excessive broodiness?"

Frowning, Angel leans back in his chair. "You did mention that, yeah."

"Well it's true! You're too broody. You need to stop and get the hell over it already."

"I'll add that to my schedule," he jokes.

Cordelia obviously isn't in the right state of mind for joking around. "I'm serious," she says. "I'm worried about you. We all are."

"Well don't be. I'm fine." Letting out a heavy sigh, Angel pushes out of his chair. "Please. Leave me be. Didn't you have some party to go to tonight?"

She ignores everything he says to her. "You need to leave Buffy in the past."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Angel scowls. "You're overstepping a line there, Cordy. You think you know what's going on but you really don't."

"Enlighten me then, oh broody one. I'm all ears." She cringes. "Well, not all ears. I'm speaking metaphorically with the all ears thing."

"Right." Angel says. "Go to your party, Cordelia."

"But Angel!"

He puts his hands on her shoulders and gently turning her around, guides her out of his office and through to the front door. "Go have some fun."

_fin._


End file.
